1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for switching light signals in an optical wave-guide channel on or off at speeds faster than 10−11 seconds using light to trigger the switch, in which an element bends to open or close the channel. These switches can be arranged to stay latched until unlatched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances communication of three-dimensional drawings, video, and software applications require more information to be communicated at ever-greater speeds in ever grater volumes. Fiber optical channels can handle much more information than wires can. The slowest part of a fiber optic communication channel at present is the fiber optic switching device. At present, fiber optic signals are switched using various methods that are actuated by transistors. One such device, which is pictured in trade journals, is based on an array of mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,033 issued to Joseph Ford et al, on Jan. 23, 2001, which teaches MICROMECHANICAL MEMBRANE TILT-MIRROR SWITCH, is an example of this kind of device. The mirrors are tilted to switch the optical signal from on to off or off to on. The tilting of the switch is actuated by circuits that use transistors, and so are bound to 10−9 seconds speeds at the best. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,411, issued to Yueh Liang Chung et al, on Jul. 15 of 2003, which teaches OPTICAL SWITCH, makes mention of a piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is actuated by an electrical signal, which is again bound to the 10−9 second speeds that transistors can accomplish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,975 issued to William Miller et al, on Dec. 30, 1997, that teaches INTERFEROMETRIC SWITCH are physically long for the present need for miniaturized components. The components are more than a centimeter in length in William Miller's device.